Drakken
by The Aberrant One
Summary: It's the same dream that keeps popping up every few nights. A burning lab, a woman behind a security door screaming at him, and him blowing himself up along with some threat. And it ends with him waking up in his cell...which is quite comfortable as far as prison cells go. It even comes with a robotic therapist/guard named Ultron. But it's not helping him get his memory back.
1. Shattered Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kim Possible, owned by Disney. Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, also owned by Disney.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ Okay, this idea has been kicking around in my head for awhile, but I never got around to actually posting it here. I may add more to it if people like it, but I've got two major projects here that got my attention...that being my WoA series and "Where Blood, Silver, Gold, and Opportunity Flow". But, as someone suggested, I should at least try to get this plot bunny out of my system.

 _ **Author's Notes II:**_ And first, a small confession. I was never a big fan of KP. I felt like my brain cells were starting to degrade whenever I watched an episode. However, I will admit I did like Shego. That being said, she won't be in this fic much. In fact, only Drakken will be in this fic. Also, this is story is a crossover with 2010-2011 animated series of "Avenger's Earth's Mightiest Heroes" and not the piece of shit known as "Avengers Assemble" which sucks as an animated series. Yeah, I know, that's just my opinion, but I'm letting you know where I stand. Also, I am not a big fan of Tony Stark and haven't been since the first Civil War Marvel event where I decided that Stark, Richards, Pym, and Ms. Marvel (the Carol Danver version not Kamala Khan) were assholes. So don't be surprised if Tony comes off like an arrogant and egotistical douche-bag that is high on himself...oh wait, that IS Tony Stark.

 _ **Author's Notes III:**_ This is set around the beginning of season 1 of "Avengers: EMH". This is why Ultron is around and he's not the psychotic murder machine we grew to love...yet. And yes, while I know there is an EMH crossover category, it is pretty much dead and not many people go there. So that is why it's put here in the general Avengers comic section.

* * *

Whenever he has this dream, it's always the same.

The same smokey facility, the same metal tang of burning ozone in the air.

The same stinging pain from the wounds on his chest and arms.

The same familiar taste of his own blood and bile in his mouth as it goes down his throat.

The same lack of visibility in the burning room with only the light of burning computer consoles and the bizarre glowing blue-white orb flashing ominously.

And the same familiar banging on a door and the muffled cry of a female voice.

"Doc! NO! Please, don't do this!"

A glance in the direction shows an attractive woman with long black hair with peculiar greenish skin staring through the safety of a reinforced window of a heavy airlock door. There are tears in her eyes as she begs for him to stop.

And then there's the regret as he hears his own voice. "I'm sorry, Shannon, there's no other way."

And then there's the fateful entry of a code on some device that he picks up and runs with...straight into the blue white orb that momentarily starts to burn his body before the device he is holding detonates.

And then…

He wakes up.

He's lying on the bed of his cell, staring up at the ceiling, still trying to remember the details of this particular dream and why it, unlike other dreams he's had since arriving here, means something. At least that's what he kept hoping. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember more. Hell, all he could remember was his name, and he wasn't even sure if that was real.

"Drakken, is everything alright?" asked a smooth synthesized male voice.

The man called Drakken glanced at the doorway of his cell where a humanoid machine stood in front of the cell's forcefield. "Yes, Ultron, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" the AI asked, tilting it's head slightly. "Your heart-rate and breathing became irregular and you were repeating the same thing over and over. Was it another nightmare?"

Drakken shook his head as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "No, just the same dream I have occasionally every few nights." He stretched out his arms and yawned. "So, what time is it?"

"It is four-thirty two AM," Ultron replied. "Approximately twenty seven minutes and fourteen seconds before your usual wake up time."

"Thank you," Drakken said as he got up out of his bed. "I'll go ahead and hit the treadmill for a bit and take a shower. I'll take breakfast at my usual time, though."

"Very well. I am supposed to remind you that your presence will be required in Lab 27 today after breakfast."

Drakken rolled his eyes. "Great, more weapon tinkering," he muttered. "Let me guess, Fury has another toy for me he wants me to break down and figure out for him?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a toy, but the R&D team claims to have come up with a working copy of Stark's arc reactor technology."

Drakken couldn't help snickering at that as he walked over to a small dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. "Yeah, and we know how the last three attempts went." After the sweats, he pulled on a pair of running shoes and then walked over to a corner of his cell where a treadmill stood. He set it for his usual four mile run and started at a light pace. "Hey, Ultron?"

"Yes, Drakken?"

"Can you possibly set up a session with Hank Pym for me?"

"I will see what I can do, though it might be later in the day," the robot replied. "He's been having problems with a recently acquired resident."

"Have they figured out where they are yet?" Drakken asked in amusement as he picked up the pace in his jogging, the treadmill automatically adjusting to the new pace.

"Not yet."

"Heh, he's in for a shock."

"Perhaps, some react better than others. Your reaction was most peculiar."

Drakken slowed his pace down a little before coming to a stop so he could turn to reface the machine. "Ultron, I have no memory of who I was, fragments of something I can't fully remember, and yet I have vast scientific knowledge that allows me to understand how most of the technology around here works and I don't know how or why I know this. Believe me, I find that situation more bothersome than learning that I'm living in a miniaturized environment."

Ultron stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I suppose the gravity of one situation would outweigh the other, especially in regard to yours."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Drakken asked.

"No," Ulton replied. "Merely an observation, Doctor Pym hasn't programmed me to be sarcastic."

"You could always learn it."

"It would be a waste of time." There was a pause, and for a moment, Drakken thought he heard amusement in the AI's voice. "And it would be beneath me."

Drakken couldn't help smirking at that. "Well, you got arrogance down."

"What can I say, I got that from my creator," Ultron countered.

"Ah-ha!" Drakken exclaimed. "There's the sarcasm!"

The Ultron construct shook its head. "No, just simple truth." Oh yeah, there was definite a hint of smugness in its voice. "I will return at seven with your breakfast. Until then, Drakken."

The robot walked off and Drakken resumed his workout, focusing on his thoughts as he continued to run, occasionally glancing around at his little "suite" in the facility. It was almost like a hotel room, complete with a bathroom that consisted of a toilet, sink, and shower. There was a bed in one corner with a dresser alongside it and a Desk against another wall that had a small laptop computer and a desk lamp.

The treadmill was requested item by Drakken after his first few days. He justified it by saying he didn't want his body to fatten up while he just sat around or just did things in a lab. Director Fury only reluctantly agreed to it after talking to Hank Pym.

Overall, as far as prisons go, this wasn't as bad as…

As bad as what?

For a moment, blurry images flickered through his mind, he could hear voices and see silhouettes of people he should recognize. More blurry images of events, but nothing made sense, and they would vanish almost immediately as they appeared.

 _Dammit,_ he mentally screamed, his rage fueling a sudden burst of adrenaline that increased his speed on the treadmill.

 _Why can't I remember?_

The dream replayed quickly through his head.

" _I'm sorry, Shannon, there's no other way."_

He suddenly stopped and almost fell off the treadmill, but he managed to grab a hold of the rails and retain his balance. However, the realization still left him stunned.

Shannon, the woman's name was Shannon. He never remembered that detail before.

Okay, one mystery solved, but that only created new questions.

 _Who the hell was Shannon and why was she important?_


	2. A day in the life of a man with no life

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kim Possible, owned by Disney. Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, also owned by Disney.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, sorry for the short update, but I'm trying to re-watch the first season of Avengers: EMH and trying to figure out what changes I'm going to make to the storyline to make Drakken fit. He's going to be around for the first storyline involving the breakout, but then he will be on the road for a little bit trying to find his place in the world. While nothing major happens in this chapter, I hope it gives you an idea of the kind of character Drakken is (or will be come in this 'verse). He won't be the genius-idiot we saw in KP, but he's not going to be "Supersmartmegageniusgod!" He's just going to be THAT guy who happens to end up in some fucked up situations and does what he can to keep things from going to hell in a hand-basket. He will get his memories back, eventually...but...that will be a whole new can of worms to deal with later on.

* * *

In a small conference room not far from the Command Center of the Helicarrier, two people watched the holographic projection of Inmate DHI-34 as he finished his four mile run on the treadmill in his cell and then began doing pushups.

Agent Maria Hill studied the man called Drakken. As someone who was a runner, she could tell that Drakken was using the treadmill as a form of meditation...a time to focus his thoughts. The same could be said with the push-ups, but he only did two sets of fifty. After the second set of push-ups, Drakken then went to the small mini-fridge in his cell and helped himself to a bottle of water.

"It's always the same," Nick Fury said, standing next to Maria as they watched the prisoner grab the data-tablet in his cell from the charging station on the wall and brought up a local news site. "He runs four miles, does two sets of push-ups, grabs a water and then surfs the internet for news and information."

"Is that wise, sir?" Maria asked. "If he is as brilliant as you claim he is, don't you think he will try to hack the system and escape?"

The Director of SHIELD smiled at her and nodded. "Oh, I'm sure he could escape if he wanted to, he is definitely one of the smartest people on the planet. I'll go even further and say he could be right up there with Stark, Richards, and Pym in the brains department."

"So what do we know about him?" Maria asked.

"Very little." Fury's smile had vanished completely, replaced by his usual grim expression. "Other than the fact he came through a glowing portal in the middle of Central Park, burned, beaten, cut up, and wearing a tattered uniform. That's about all we know."

Maria gave her superior an incredulous look. "So you named him Drakken?"

Fury let out a dry chuckle. "No, believe it or not, we got that from the name sewn into his underwear."

Maria gave her superior an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

"Yep...but here's the kicker, Hill. He didn't know who he was and only started calling himself that only after we told him."

"He could be faking it, sir."

Fury shook his head. "Uh-uh, I had Pym and Richards do a full scan on him. Apparently, part of his brain was exposed to some form of unknown energy. Long story short, it ended up wiping out part of his memory. He doesn't remember who he is or know where he came from, but he retains a lot of scientific know-how. When he woke up on his hospital bed, he was able to create a make-shift dart gun and use the sedative we were using on him to put his guards out."

"I read that report, sir," Maria said. She had indeed read that report, but she still had a hard time believing it. "Did he really take out several additional personnel with an improvised taser?"

"Yeah, and he managed to get pretty far until he ran into Agents Romanoff and Barton."

"They took him down?"

"Not sure if you could call it that. He seemed confused and asked if he knew them or if they knew who he was." Fury sighed and shook his head again. "He then went semi-catatonic, only asking the same questions over and over again. 'Who are you?', 'Who am I?'. Then Widow stunned him and we put his ass in the Big House after that. A week after that, he had already figured out the situation and even managed to breach the Pym Particle field that we keep that facility contained in."

Maria let out a low whistle, she was clearly impressed now. "How far did he get this time?" she asked.

"He didn't go anywhere," Fury said. "He just fucking stood there and asked how they were able to keep the field stable and constant. Hell, he had already figured most of it out by the time Pym showed up to put him back in the facility. After that, we decided it was better to keep him here and use him instead of shipping him off to the Cube."

"The Cube, sir? Is he radioactive?"

"His blue skin isn't natural, Hill," Fury said. "According to Pym and Richards, he is emitting a very faint form of gamma radiation, but it's minute compared to Banner and the others."

Maria turned to face Fury. "Okay, I can see why you want to use him, but my original question remains: Don't you think he'll try to escape?"

This time, there was flicker of emotion on the Director's face, but it quickly faded to his normal cold and calculating expression. "I'm quite certain he won't, Hill."

"Why is that, sir?"

Fury pointed back at the holographic projection that showed Drakken now heading towards the bathroom to take his regular shower. This time, there was a hint of sympathy in his voice. "Because the poor bastard has no place to go."

The holographic projection faded to display the SHIELD logo and the two SHIELD agents stood there in silence for a moment. After a few more seconds, Maria finally spoke up.

"Sir? Why are you showing me this?"

"Because he is your new assignment, Hill."

"Wait...excuse me? You want me to babysit a prisoner/asset?"

"Look, Drakken is a valuable asset and I would like to get him working with us permanently. Not only that, the last agent he interacted with was compromised which kind of sucks because they actually got along."

"Who was the agent assigned to him?"

Fury hesitated for a moment before answering. "It was Barton."

"Oh," Maria said. Yes, she decided, that was a problem. It was revealed that Clint was a double agent working for Hydra and he nearly killed Romanoff when she found out about his activities. "How well did they get along?"

"Well enough that Barton made a deal with Pym to occasionally let Drakken out to play Poker with a few other off duty personnel. Hell, it was Drakken who made some of Barton's customized arrows."

"Does he know about Barton?" Maria asked.

This time, Fury gave his subordinate an evil grin. "Consider this to be your first challenge," Fury told her. He then turned to exit the conference room, pausing only to look over his shoulder as the doors to the room opened up. "And Maria...keep in mind that I only gave you this assignment because you're the only one I trust with it."

* * *

The day went pretty smoothly for Drakken, though he was wondering why his usual watchdog, Agent Barton, hadn't been lurking around the lab today. He assumed that Barton was probably on an assignment with Romanoff, but he saw the red haired agent walk by the lab later without her usual ever-present partner. She had made brief eye contact with him, then suddenly turned away and quickened her pace before Drakken could even think of attempting to talk to her.

He pushed that incident to the back of his mind and went back to working on yet another flawed design meant to copy Tony Stark's miniature arc-reactor. After going through the blueprints, he realized that the people who came up with them were a bunch of idiots.

No, they were worse than idiots. If they were actually trying to design a copy of Stark's reactor, he could forgive them for the mistakes because Stark's tech was difficult for them to reverse engineer. However, they weren't trying to reverse-engineer it so much as try to make alterations to the design so it wouldn't look like it was a cheap rip-off of Stark's technology.

Unfortunately, those "re-designed" blueprints were more likely to result with an inferior and very unstable power-source that would burn the battle-suit pilot alive or simply blow up minutes after activation. After being showed the fifth blueprint, Drakken finally told the two engineers working with him to take a break. While they had gone on lunch, he threw the blueprints away, drew up his own, and was already working on the frame of his new prototype MAR by the time the SHIELD engineers had returned.

Yes, the engineers were upset with him for trashing their work...until they looked over the blueprints more closely and realized his designs were sound.

"We're not trying to invent the damn wheel, gentlemen," Drakken had told them. "Tony Stark beat you to it. I'm not going to re-invent something...I'm just going to make it better."

They scoffed at him, but shut up few hours later when he gave them what appeared to look like a compact-disc but was twice the thickness. In the center of of the "compact disc" was a glowing and stable palladium core. It was smaller than their previous attempts (which Tony Stark had taken from them because he didn't like them 'stealing his stuff'), and they were still drooling over it so badly that they hadn't noticed the security detail arrive to escort Drakken to his next appointment.

* * *

"So how are you doing, Drakken?" Doctor Hank Pym asked, leaning back in his chair as he looked across his desk at Drakken who was sitting in a similar chair, studying the chess table that was on the desk. "Ultron informed me that you had another dream again."

Drakken shook his head as he moved one of the pieces, a knight, to take out Pym's rook. "No, it wasn't 'another dream', Pym. It was the same one, but just more details."

"Oh, like?" Pym asked. He leaned forward and moved a pawn one space.

"Shannon," Drakken said. "Her name was Shannon, at least I think that's what I called her in the dream."

"That's encouraging," Pym said, but he noticed the strange look on Drakken's face. "But you don't seem too happy about it."

"I keep thinking the same thing over and over," Drakken said as he moved a pawn of his own. "Yeah, I now have a name, but what if this dream is just that...a dream, nothing more? Just something I somehow made up out of desperation."

Pym shook his head. "No, I don't think so. As I said before; if it's the same dream, it's more likely that you'll recall more details, especially if it's a fragment of your memory." After a couple seconds, he moved his knight.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, focusing more on the game. Pym never considered himself a good chess player; adequate, yes, but not an expert. However, he enjoyed playing the game because it was a way for him to think about things while being 'distracted'. It also gave him a way to study the people he played against. The way they played told him a lot about their personality and gave him an impression of how they thought. In this case, Drakken was playing re-actively to Pym's moves, countering with strategic moves that would cancel out his own. It was also obvious that Drakken was holding back and not pushing any advantage he might gain.

After another ten minutes of both sides countering each other and losing an equal number of pieces, Pym decided to say something. "So, why are you holding back?"

Drakken moved a bishop a few spaces before leaning back in his chair. "For the same reason you are," he replied, giving Pym a tiny smile. "I'm thinking, and using this distraction of a game to order my thoughts." Then his smile faded away. "Sadly, ordering my thoughts is pretty easy since I don't have a lot of data to sift through."

Pym nodded his head in agreement. "I can see that, but, in a way, this could be good for you."

Drakken couldn't help snorting in bitter amusement at that. "Really? Because I'm not seeing it."

"Look. I know it might sound a little callous for saying this, but I'm kind of jealous," Pym said.

"Why?" Drakken asked, confused at the other man's admission.

"You're a clean slate," Pym replied. "Think about it. You have no memory of your past, who you were, what you've done. Yes, that is tragic...but you have managed to retain your skills and abilities that, honestly, put you in the upper echelon of our world's most brilliant minds. Not only that, you have no voices from the past."

"Voices? Okay, Pym, I think you're the one who might be needing psychological help if you're talking about hearing voices."

"No, seriously, hear me out on this," Pym said as he gently moved the chess board aside. "We all have voices, voices that set limitations. And no, I'm not talking about imaginary voices, I'm talking about memories of words spoken from others. Some are encouraging, but I'm talking more about the negative ones, the ones belonging to people who didn't like you or were just knocking you down. The kind of voices telling you that you're not good enough, or that you're going to fail, or that you're never going to make it.

"We all have those voices and those same voices have influenced our decisions to some degree or another. In the case of most people, we have to struggle to shove them aside and ignore them as we fight to prove them wrong. But they're still there in our sub-conscious, whispering from the shadows. But you, Drakken...you have nothing there. It's just an empty warehouse and the only thing you have in it right now is mostly from your time with us, which isn't much."

Drakken had know reply for that. Instead, a thoughtful look formed on his face for several seconds before he responded. "Huh...hadn't thought of it that way. But what about this dream I have of this Shannon? Where does that fall?"

"Think of it as a lost recording," Pym said. "Yes, there's a mystery there, but there is so little to go off of right now I don't think it's worth throwing away the potential of the rest of your life trying to figure it out. I'm not saying that you should just forget about it, but I am suggesting you set it aside for now and try to figure out where you need to go with this second chance of yours. Once you get yourself stabilized, you can pull out that mystery and try to work on it. Who knows, maybe you might get more clues along the way."

Drakken let out a light chuckle. "Somehow, I don't see being a guest/imprisoned researcher for a secretive law enforcement agency as being an element of stability."

Pym couldn't help laughing at that comment as well. "No," he said, shaking head, "I don't see that either." He then placed the chessboard back between them. "So, now that we got that out of the way, why don't we reset this board and play a real game?"

"Sounds good to me, especially since I was going to have you in check in five more moves."

"In your dreams, Drakken."

"Um...no...I'm quite certain there was no chessboard in my dream, so I must be talking about reality," Drakken said, a genuine look of amusement on his face. "And you certainly don't have the figure to be in that dream." Then he shuddered slightly. "Okay, my mind just went to a very disturbing place right now and I might have to bleach it out of my system."

"Hey, if it torments you enough to disrupt your playing style and allow me to beat you, I'm okay with it," Pym countered.

"Okay, now you're really, Pym, though I would go even further and say you were hallucinating."

It was an hour later when the door to Pym's office opened and Agent Hill entered the room to see two grown men arguing over a chess board about some theory in particle physics.

"No, that's not how it works," Pym said, a slightly exasperated look on his face.

"Yes it is, after all, I came out of such a wormhole," Drakken countered. "So some sort of dimensional travel is possible on that level."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Maria tried her best to hide an amused smirk, but failed as she cleared her throat, catching the attention of both men. "Sorry to interrupt this very mature conversation you too are having, but I believe it's time for me to return Drakken to his quarters."

Both men look shared an embarrassed look, realizing that someone had witnessed their little argument. Pym was the first to recover. "Ah, Agent Hill, Drakken and I were just having a small disagreement on particles and how they are effected by concentrated singularities."

"Sounds fascinating," Maria said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, Drakken, it's time to call it a day."

"Sure thing agent," Drakken replied as he got up out of his chair. He then quickly turned to look back at Pym again, a smirk on his face. "Is too."

Pym grabbed the King off the chess board as he stood up behind his desk and dramatically pointed at Drakken. "Begone, heretic," he bellowed, waving the chess piece as if it were a sword. "Back to the pit from whence you cometh!"

Both men chuckled and shook hands.

"This isn't over, Pym," Drakken said in a mock angry tone.

"It never is," Pym countered in a similar tone before losing it and breaking out in laughter. "So, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure, it's not like I'm going anywhere."


End file.
